This invention relates in general to a lawnmower apparatus and, in particular, to a lawnmower apparatus employing a plurality of elongated lines as cutting elements.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a lawnmower apparatus having a plurality of elongated mono-filament lines constructed from a plastic and the like and mounted on rotatably mounted plates in a manner that the lines come in contact with a bar for cutting grass during operation. The lines forming the cutting elements are resiliently mounted to maintain tensioning and eliminate damage to the elements.
Lawnmowers have been developed along two basic designs. The first type is referred to as a rotary lawnmower in which the blade is caused to rotate about a generally vertical axis. A second popular version of lawnmowers is known as a reel mower and utilizes a plurality of blades mounted on a structure which is supported on a horizontal shaft for rotation. The blades then orbit around the horizontal axis and cooperate with a fixed member to cut the grass with a scissors-like action.
Both versions of lawnmowers have generally used metal blades. Although such metal components are effective in cutting grass in the so-called reel mower, such designs suffer from several shortcomings. Since the metal blades must constantly come in contact with a fixed metal member in such designs, the efficiency of operation is affected by the constant frictional contact between the blades of the moving reel and the fixed cutting element. This frictional contact during cutting interferes with the easy rotation of the blades and the propulsion of the mower. The presence of all metal components of a reel assembly increases the weight of the apparatus and its expense to manufacture. Rotating sharp blades also can be hazardous, particularly to the young, when propelled by a power means. Accordingly, prior reel type mowers are relatively heavy and inefficient to operate, as well as exposing the operator to moving metal blades capable of causing inJury where the device is not operated in a safe and proper manner.